


The Art of Love and War.

by Large_H



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Gen, No shipping of IRL people will be contained in this fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Art of War - Sun Tzu, it's just gonna take us a while to get there, not beta read we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: “Come now children, come, come. I have a story to tell.” A man sheathed in green robes called to the children in front of him.A story to tell he had indeed. Of a man harsh and cold, filled with vengeance.  And yet he learns to love with time.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Something New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Art of Love and War.

**Author's Note:**

> "In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity." - Sun Tzu.

“Come now children, come, come. I have a story to tell.” A man sheathed in green, and wings adorning his back called to children gathered in the warm room. Timber and fine quartz adorn the walls as the man looked to the different children who were now sprawled out onto the warm rug.

A flame lit in the background, flickering as shadows crept across the wall over and over again. The man held a smile as he looked upon the children. Ideas and memories flashing in his eyes. About a time not too long ago when his own children had given similar looks.

That was long ago now, nearly a decade if the man could recall his first encounter. Finally, once all were settled onto the floor. The man once again spoke to the younglings.

“Alright, now I’m going to tell you a story. A story of one of the most feared men to ever grace this land. A man steeped in mystery and doubt. Believed to be a god and bringer of death. However, children, you will learn the true tales of Technoblade.” The children’s eyes lit with interest and questioning gazes fell upon the man.

“But Sir? Isn’t Technoblade a bad guy, the bringer of death. The person we’re supposed to fear… The man who spawned the Withers?” The robed man smiled at the young boy who had asked. He understood that some would be fearful of the man who was believed to be an acolyte of the blood god.

“No my dear child. Technoblade may be the one who proclaims his miss deeds but he’s not evil and he’s certainly not the bringer of death. Technoblade is the man who brought forth a new ear of peace and stood for his morals.” The children still held reserved looks of fear and misunderstanding.

“Now, children may I begin?” The man looked to all of them, some nodding. Others couldn’t come to a decision, debating on the topic of who the story was about in their own heads. Unsure if what the man was going to say was true or yet another story passed down. Changed and molded by time.

**Years ago…**

* * *

Technoblade wasn’t a man, wasn’t a person as some would say. He wasn’t even a child to many. He was an _animal_ , at least to his village. That’s what’d he’d know since coming into the world he called home now.

His past wasn’t something he could recall all that much. He remembered stepping through the portal into some new world. Unable to return through the place he came and being cast aside by all those who passed.

They’d look him over, grunt or frown, and be on with their day. Not bothering to offer to help the young Piglin or even offer food. Techno remembered the fighting, the hostility he took on with the locals. Trying to scrounge any food he could get his hands on.  
Once he remembers stealing a stake from a man, that had been a fun memory. The chase and the eventual tasting of his acquired morsel. However, soon the young Piglin realized he was trapped in the world, unable to return. Stuck in a place he couldn’t call home but he was forced to call home.

Soon, on the Piglins presumed 6th birthday, he’d managed to find an abandoned home in town. Decrepit and run down, the Piglin had quickly claimed the run down shake of a place his own. The roof leaked, there was always the smell of mildew and moss throughout the tiny place.

However, for the time, it was home. And Techno revealed in a place he could in fact lay claim to.

By the time he was 8, he had begun to get into mischief. The local kids would tease him, taunt him. Call him a pig, and belittle him more so than ever. One kid had even pushed the poor Piglin in the mud. Laughing as the poor piglet gave a squeal and agony as the mud plugged his face, ears, and nose.

This was the way. And had been the way for as long as the poor piglet had lived on the earthly plane. Always in fear of what would happen to him next, questioning where his next meal would come from. And how he’d make it through the night without anything to warm his forever color exterior.

Hell had been war, hot even for most. But the Piglin loved the warmth. Summer was his favorite season. The warmth of the eternal fireball always felt joyous on his skin. But, the winters were brutal on the poor boy. Shivering under thin layers in his home.

A small fire always lit for warmth. But never able to give enough to feel anywhere near comfortable for a hellish creature.

Then when the boy had turned what could only be presumed to be 10, he’d witness the fights, the challenges within his small village. Street fighting as many would know it to be.

The local kids had pushed two unwilling contestants to fight against one another. One a taller, older boy with brown eyes faced off against another boy with fair skin and deep black eyes. They’d gone head to head, trying to get out of the situation in front of them.

However, every time they tried to break the line around them. They couldn’t, unable to escape. Finally, they swung at one another. The older boy’s sword grazed the younger cheek and blood began to trickle down.

A tear formed in the younger face as he swung, landing on the older boy’s shoulder. A yelp was heard as the boy’s shirt was cut, and blood began to trickle. The older bowed out of the match, accepting defeat. Not wanting to be humiliated anymore and hoping the boys around them would call for the match to stop.

And they did, however not due to the blood or the call to stop. No, their gazes had fixed onto Techno. Whose own eyes grew wide as they locked onto him. A malevolent smile formed into one of the louder boy’s faces.

“Come here Pig boy.” He called, Techno knowing full well that he was more than likely trapped by the group. Unable to escape whatever harm was going to come to him.

Soon Techno found himself defenseless, beaten to a pulp by the group. Blood dripping from his arms, forehead, and abdomen. They’d nearly killed the poor piglet over nothing. The boy had never done anything to anyone other than scrounge for food.

And yet, people, children even. Took their vengeance out on the poor Piglin. As if they themselves were doing a service to the village. That they were the true heroes of those within their midst.

From that day onward, Techno vowed to never let anyone hurt him again. That anyone who dared to harm him would find themselves on the edge of a sharpened blade. Techno knew nothing about self-defense, or about the ways of a swordsman.

However, he knew the book that was in his house did. One of them even had pictures of sword fighting on them if he remembered. So, the young boy set out on a mission. He’d figure out how to read and write. Try to understand the weird markings that adorned all manner of things within the world he called home.

**One Year Later…**

* * *

Techno had been eleven for what he presumed to be a while by now. Still unclear of how time passed in this dimension, or even what the concept of time was until recently. He’d managed to figure out how to read and write. Still, his vocabulary was lacking highly. He couldn’t even speak a few words.

And those he did know how to pronounce were little more than Hello and other small phrases. However, the boy had taken to learning sword fighting. While he didn’t have anyone to practice on. The mobs had served as teachers.

Cutting them down with a badly crafted wooden sword had yielded in a slow progression that had grown over time. He’d gone from barely being able to fight a zombie to taking on a few creepers and skeletons at the same time.

However, he still needed training and he lacked form. He could survive a night in the woods but it would do little against any large threat. But it was good enough to save him from the neighborhood boys.

The pig had slowly become somewhat of an enigma. A ghost among the village who only came out when it was dark, a person who fought off the monsters and disappeared by daybreak. And Techno preferred it that way. People couldn’t look down upon him, couldn’t shame him for being a monster or a creature.

_~~He was just an enigma…~~ _

* * *

Another year passes and it changes. Techno was 12 and a half, possibly thirteen but he would never know his true age. Did Piglins age the same as humans? He just didn’t know.

However, that didn’t matter now. For now, the boy was on the run, memories of a night a short while ago pledged his sleep. Watching as people he barely knew were shot, and killed in front of him. His village burning to the ground as pillages and ravagers killed the only people he ever knew.

Techno had managed to grab very few items from his home before it’d been destroyed in a fire. A copy of a book called “ _The Art of War_ ” lay at the bottom of his bag. A change of clothes was on top of it, along with some bread he’d managed to make from the few tufts he’d harvested the year before. In his hands rested an iron sword he’d picked off a zombie one knight.

Worse for wear than most, it’d done the job it was meant to do. But, Techno knew he needed something better than an iron sword if he was going to make it to a place he only knew in legend.

The Piglin had read of a distant land, a hive of kingdoms that formed what was known as the greater SMP network. With the capital city being known as a Hypixel. A large and booming city filled with all different walks of life. Filled with competitors who aimed to be the best at what they do.

Techno had heard of the place once before by word of mouth. A man had come to the village seeking refuge after leaving the kingdom of Hypixel for a journey to the end. The man had looked at Techno and smiled, actually smiled at the poor boy. Not just looked down upon him and if what the book had said and the man had said were true. Then Techno needed to find Hypixel.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different for me, I've been reading fanfic on the Dream SMP for a little more than a month now and my favorite thing to read is soulmate AU's and found family fics. So here's something I thought people would enjoy.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. They're much appreciated.
> 
> (I'll read and edit this sometime in the morning)


End file.
